Amour pour toujours
by Malicia-Potter1628
Summary: Jean est morte, Malicia ne sait plus ce qu'elle ressent en plus elle fait un rêve étrange svp soyez indulgent c'est ma première fics
1. Épisode 1

Amour pour toujours  
Par Audrey Chevanelle  
  
Nous sommes à l'institut de Charles Xavier quelque temps après la mort de Jean, la vie est revenue à peu près comme avant sauf que le moral des X-Men était à plat surtout celui de Scott, Logan et de Charles Xavier . Malicia regardait son protecteur désespérer à force de pleurer Jean.  
  
Malicia : Bobby je dois faire quelque chose pour Logan mais quoi ? Bobby : Malicia tu dois le laisser faire son deuil Jean vient de mourir je te rappelle. Malicia : je sais et même si ça ne parait pas je suis effondré. Bobby : Pardon je voulais pas te faire frustré. Malicia :Je suis pas frustré , je vais y aller .  
  
Malicia partit dans le couloir quant tout à coup elle fonça dans Logan.  
  
Malicia : Désoler Logan je ne t'avais pas vu. Logan : Tu t'ai encore chicané avec Bobby. Malicia : oui comment as-tu su. Logan : Malicia je te connais plus que tu le crois . Malicia : Ah oui prouve le moi. Logan : Je sais que ton vrai nom c'est Marie et que tu voulais faire un long voyage après tes études. Malicia : OK tu en connaît plus que je le pensait . Logan : Oui j'en connaît d'autre aussi mais je vais arrêter là. Malicia : Ça serait une bonne idée .  
  
Malicia voulu partir mais Logan la retint .  
  
Malicia : Oui Logan Logan : merci me vouloir remonter le moral. Malicia : Mais je te le dois tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu est quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Attend comment tu sais ça? Logan: Tu n'as pas quelque chose d'important à faire? Malicia :Oui, je doit y aller.  
  
Elle partit dans sa chambre pour se reposer et de penser à ce qu'elle avait réussi à dire à Logan. Après tout réussir à dire a quelqu'un qu'il est important pour nous est un exploit. Elle avait beau se mentir en disant qu'elle aimait Bobby elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Logan . Elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'embrassé mais elle se retenait . Elle allait s'endormir lorsque Bobby rentra dans sa chambre.  
  
Malicia : Bobby que fait tu ici si Kitty te voyait elle penserait qu'on fait des choses. Bobby : Je voulais te poser une question Malicia : Vas-y pose moi là ta question. Bobby : M'aime tu vraiment Malicia : je sais pas mes sentiments sont confus. Bobby : Alors nous 2 c'est fini . Malicia : C'est ça fout le camp de ma chambre.  
  
Bobby repartit dans son dortoir .Malicia commença a pleurer Logan qui passait devant la chambre de Malicia. L'entendit pleurer .Il s'arrêta et cogna à la porte.  
  
Logan : Marie ouvre moi la porte. Malicia : Non va t'en je veux pas te parler . Logan : Si tu ouvre pas la porte moi je vais le faire. Malicia : Je ne vais pas l'ouvrir.  
  
Logan sortit une griffe , débarra la porte et il entra dans la chambre. Malicia se retourna de bord pour pas que Logan la voit pleurer .Mais c'était peine perdue Logan l'avait déjà vu.  
  
Logan : Pourquoi pleure tu ? Malicia : Parce que moi et Bobby c'est fini tu t'en rend compte . Logan : Ha..! Comment c'est arrivé ? Malicia: il m'a demandé si je l'aimait vraiment et je lui est répondu que mes sentiments sont confus . Logan : Ça va aller? Malicia : Oui Tu peux y aller. Bye Logan Logan :Bonne nuit!  
Il se pencha, vint pour l'embrasser mais se retint. Logan se rendit dans ses quartiers pour réfléchir il se demandait si il a vraiment aimé Jean ou si s'était juste pour oublier quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Malicia s'était enfin endormit elle était en train de faire un rêve étrange . Elle se trouvait à Akali lake là ou Jean est morte. Elle entendit une voix , elle se retourna et vit une Jean différente de ce qu'elle connaissait. Cette Jean là portait un costume vert moulant avec des gants or et une ceinture or qui avait une traîne sur le côté. Malicia s'avança vers Jean et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
Malicia : Jean c'est toi ? Jean : Oui Malicia c'est moi je dois te dire la vérité je ne suis pas morte si tu vas au barrage tu me trouveras couché dans une capsule car je suis dans le Coma .Lorsque tu va ôter le couvercle de la capsule tu devras essayer de me donner des forces avec tes pouvoirs. STP VIENS VITE JE VAIS PLUS TENIR LONGTEMPS. Malicia : J'arrive.  
  
Malicia se réveilla et décida de partir tout de suite pour le Canada . Elle décida de prendre la moto de Scott pour aller plus vite . Ce qu'elle ignorais c'est que Logan l'avait vu et il avait décider de le dire au Professeur Xavier .  
  
Logan : Ou pensez vous qu'elle soit partis Charles : Je l'ignore Logan je l'ignore il y a qu'une chose à faire attendre son retour. Logan: Mais il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose. Charles : Logan tu l'aime plus que tu le dis . Logan : Non que racontez-vous je ne veux juste pas qu'il lui arrive quelque malheur et. Charles : Il ne va rien lui arriver car je sens une grande Force la protéger . Logan :Si vous le dites.  
  
Logan s'assit sur un des fauteuils du salon pour attendre et réfléchir. Pendant ce temps sur la route Malicia repensait à ce qu'elle venait de voir Jean était vivante et elle en était heureuse cela voulais dire que Scott et les autres serait heureux de ce retour. Elle mit le moteur au plus fort et parti en grande vitesse pour retrouver Jean.  
  
Arriver au barrage elle cherchait la capsule que Jean lui avait parlé. Elle l'a trouva là ou se trouvait l'ancienne base souterraine. Elle ouvrit le couvercle et vit Jean couché dans son coma artificiel. Elle prit ses mains et se concentra pour lui donner les pouvoirs qu'elle lui avait déjà volé. Cela marcha Jean se réveilla .  
  
Jean : Tu as réussi Malicia tu m'as réveiller. Malicia : Oui j'ai réussi je dois te dire que je vais devoir leur annoncer que tu est vivante. Jean : Tu vas leur dire, mais pas tout de suite car je sais que tu veux apprendre à contrôler ton pouvoir et les pouvoir que tu as absorbé mais pour ça, il va falloir rester quelque jour est tu d'accord, pour rester ici d'apprendre. Malicia : Bien sur quelle question débile tu sais que je veux plus que tout apprendre . Quant commençons nous .  
  
Jean : Tout de suite.  
  
Elles commencèrent par faire un petit abri . Après avoir construit un abri Jean appris à Malicia à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Elle restèrent là 1 semaine. Maintenant Malicia peut contrôler les pouvoir de Jean , Tornade, Scott, Bobby, Kitty , Pyro , Magneto, Mystique, Colossus, Diablo et de Logan et bien sur les siens. Elles partirent toutes les deux pour le manoir du professeur Xavier. 5 heure plus tard elles étaient arrivés à l'institut .  
  
Malicia : Jean cache toi il faut pas que le professeur et les autres te trouve. Jean : D'accord je vais me cacher .  
  
Malicia rentrit dans le manoir en entrant elle vit tous les X-Men ainsi que le professeur l'attendre devant la porte d'entré. Logan parlit en premier.  
  
Logan : Ou était tu ? Malicia : Je suis parti car j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Xavier : Quel était ce rêve. Malicia : J'ai rêvé du barrage et que Jean me disait quelle était vivante et qu'elle était dans une capsule dans le coma et que la seule façon de l'aider était de lui donner de l'énergie grâce à mes pouvoirs. C'est pour cette raison que je suis allé au barrage. Scott : Alors l'a tu retrouvé Malicia : À toi de voir Jean viens ici.  
Jean arriva. Jean : Bonjour Scott , Charles , Logan et Bobby. Scott : Jean ? c'est toi Jean : Oui c'est moi .  
Jean s'approcha de Scott et l'embrassa. Jean : Tu est convaincu. Scott : Oui je suis heureux de te revoir. Jean : Moi aussi . Je suis heureux de tous vous revoir. Logan lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salutation. Jean : Bonjour Logan.  
Scott se tourna vers Malicia . Scott : Merci Malicia d'être aller la chercher même si c'était juste un rêve. Malicia : De rien après tout elle est mon amie et aussi je n'était plus capable de vous voir désespérer. Je vais aller dans ma chambre au revoir . Tous : Bye Logan : Je peux te parler un instant? Malicia : OK Logan: mais pas ici  
  
Ils partirent tous les 2 à la chambre de Malicia. Malicia : Y a-t-il un problème Logan : Non pas de problèmes pourquoi tu demande ça Malicia : Tu aurait pu t'inquiéter pour moi! Mais Je suis seulement aller chercher Jean et elle m'a dit de rester là pour apprendre à contrôler tous les pouvoirs que j'ai absorbé plus le mien. Logan : As-tu réussi ? Malicia : Oui Pk Logan : Donc je peux faire ça  
Il se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément Malicia : Pk as-tu fais ça . Logan : Je sais pas . Malicia : Sort d'ici et vite Logan.  
  
Logan sortit et marcha dans le couloir il fonça dans Jean et Scott.  
  
Scott : Logan que se passe t'il ? Logan : Rien! Jean : Pkoi qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Logan : Rien aller donc fêter vos retrouvailles ensembles et laisser moi tranquille Scott: Tu est sur qu'il n'y as pas de problèmes? Logan: Sur! si vous me chercher je dors. Jean: Il est toujours aussi irritable à ce que je vois Scott: Ne m'en parle pas, il ne change pas.  
  
Logan partit dans sa chambre pour se coucher mais il en n'était incapable il revoyait sans cesse le visage de Malicia après qu'il l'est embrassé . Il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais embrassé Malicia même si il ne le regrettait pas, il voudrait que Malicia viennent lui parler .  
  
Malicia elle aussi était couché sur son lit. Elle repensait à ce qui c'étais passé quelque minute plus tôt. Elle pensait qu'il avait sûrement fais ça à cause du retour de Jean . Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour avoir été si bête avec lui elle aurait du lui demander pk il avait fait ça .  
  
Malicia : Je devrais aller m'excuser et lui demander pk il a fait ça. Jean : Oui tu devrais. Malicia : JEAN depuis est tu la. Jean : Je viens d'arriver tu as des émotions plus fort que de l'amitié pour Logan non. Malicia : oui c'est vrai comment le sais tu ? Jean : Malicia je suis une femme et je vois quand quelqu'un aime une autre personne. Malicia : Tu as raison, je peux te poser une question Jean : Vas-y Malicia : Devrais-je le dire à Logan ce que je ressens pour lui Jean : Tu devrais bon je vais y aller Scott m'attend Bye Malicia : Bye. Je vais lui dire demain.  
  
Elle s'endormit pour se réveiller que le matin . Le lendemain elle alla déjeuner avec Kitty là- bas elle vit Bobby.  
  
Malicia : Je veux pas le voir ni lui parler Kitty. Kitty : Pk Malicia : Moi et lui c'est fini depuis 1 semaine. Kitty : Et tu pensais me le dire quand. Malicia : À vrai dire jamais. Kitty : QUOI TU NE VOULAIS PAS ME LE DIRE. Malicia : est tu obligé de crié  
  
Bobby se retourna et alla à la rencontre de Malicia. Pour lui parler .  
  
Bobby : Salut Malicia. Malicia : Salut Bobby, que veut tu. Bobby : M'excuser pour la façon que j'ai réagi il y a 1 semaine. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Malicia : Je te pardonne mais je dois y aller bye. Bobby :bye Malicia.  
  
Malicia partit attendre devant la porte de Logan qu'il se réveille. Elle attendit 2 heures avant qu'il se réveille. Elle cogna et rentra sans attendre de réponse .  
  
Malicia : Logan je veux te parler . Logan :Au feu!? Malicia... Quelque chose ne va pas Malicia : Je veux m'excuser pour la façon que je t'ai parlé Hier tu me pardonne. Logan :.Oui. C'est tout? Malicia: Non Je venait aussi te remettre ça  
  
Elle se pencha et embrassa Logan tendrement. Puis à son tour, il la prit mais plus passionnément.  
  
Logan: Désoler Malicia: Pas de problèmes  
  
Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la chambre, Logan attrapa Malicia par le bras et lui dit: Logan: Nous devrions partir ensemble, comme tu le voulais, partir d'ici Malicia: Mais. Logan: Nous irons à Cuba et passerons du bon temps de vacances Malicia: Laisse moi le temps de faire mes valises et. Logan: Non nous partons maintenant ou jamais et personne ne doit savoir. Fait moi confiance.  
  
Il l'embrassa encore une fois  
  
Puis, ils prirent la moto de Scott et partirent pour Cuba.  
  
Fin  
revenez nous pour le prochain épisode 


	2. Chapter 2 partie 1

Amour pour Toujours partie 2

Malicia et Logan sont seuls sur la grande autoroute .Malicia tenait la taille de Logan bien serré et enlacé ils roulèrent pour Cuba.

Scott alla dans le garage pour cirer sa précieuse moto, il remarqua, qu'à l'endroit ou elle aurait du être, elle n'y était pas. Pris de panique et dans une terrible colère, il courut, sans prendre le temps d'éviter la collision avec Jean, vers la chambre de Logan. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, mais Logan n'y était pas. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine pour se renseigner auprès des autres locataires du manoir.

Scott : Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Logan que je lui transperce le ventre d'un laser ?

Bobby : Et pendant qu'on en parle, avez-vous vu Malicia ?

Personne ne répondit à ces 2 questions .Jean entre dans la cuisine et fait une scène à Scott.

Jean : SCOTT ! Suis-je invisible !? Est-ce que 24 heures te suffisent pour m'ignorer !?

Scott : mais… ma… ma …ma… moto… est… a …

Jean : Alors ta moto est plus importante que moi !?

Scott : Non …mais…mais…Logan…

Jean : Laisse Logan en dehors de tout ça ! Ça ne le regarde pas.

Jean partit d'un pas décidée.

Scott : Jean…

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Bobby murmura à Kitty

Bobby : j'ai de la chance que mes chicanes avec Malicia soient moins intenses.

Kitty retint un rire et s'éloigna. Scott demanda alors à Bobby.

Scott : Les filles sont si compliquées à comprendre.

Bobby : Ne m'en parle pas.

Malicia et Logan s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner dans un petit restaurant de route.

Logan : Prend tout ce que tu veux c'est moi qui paye.

Elle commanda des œufs et des toasts. Logan quant à lui prit le gros repas complet à l'américaine (œufs, bacon, saucisse, steak, patates rôties et toasts.)

Malicia : Tu ne crois que l'on aurait du avertir quelqu'un de notre départ imprévu ?

Logan : Ce n'est pas la première fois que je pars sans avertir et ma vie n'en est pas pour le moins changée.

Ils finirent de manger et reprirent la route vers leur destination.

Bobby dit à Scott.

Bobby : j'ai comme l'impression que Malicia me fuit depuis quelques temps. De plus, elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée de Logan.

Scott : Tu te fais des idées, elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour Logan.

Bobby : tu as peut-être raison, mais je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille.

Scott : Moi aussi je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille pour ma moto.

Bobby : Te rend tu compte de la comparaison que tu fais, on parle ici de ma blonde et d'une vulgaire moto.

Scott quitta la cuisine outrée d'avoir entendu le mot vulgaire en parlant de sa moto. Bobby se leva à son tour et alla voir Malicia dans sa chambre. Quant il arriva, elle n'y était pas aussi. Il remarqua un coin de papier dépassant de sous son oreiller. Quand il regarda ce que c'était, il découvrit la photo de Logan. Il rangea la photo dans la poche gauche de son jeans et dans sa fureur prit une lampe sur la table de chevet et la lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Il ressortit en claquant la porte et alla retrouver Scott.

Bobby : Elle est avec Logan…et ta moto.

Scott : QUOI ?! Il fou elle est trop jeune pour lui.

Ensemble, ils allèrent fouiller la chambre de Logan. Ils fouillèrent dans les tiroirs et Scott trouva un dépliant de publicité pour Cuba.

Bobby : Il n'aurait pas osé Kidnapper Malicia pour aller à Cuba.

Scott : Je suis pas sur qu'il ait kidnapper.

Bobby : Comment il ne l'a pas Kidnappé, elle ne l'aurait quand même pas suivi alors qu'elle sort avec moi.

Scott : On sait jamais ça se pourrait avez – vous eu une chicane il y a peu de temps ?

Bobby : Oui pourquoi ?

Scott : Elle t'en veut peut-être et ça serait une bonne raison pour qu'elle soit partie avec Logan et ma moto.

Bobby : Vas-tu laisser ta moto hors de la conversation STP tu commence vraiment à me taper sur le nerfs.

Scott : Mais… mais …pk

Bobby : Car Malicia est plus importante qu'une Moto.

Logan et Malicia venaient d'arriver à la frontière de l'état de New York. Ils arrêtèrent au borde de la route pour que Malicia puissent admirer la vue.

Logan : Alors tu aime la vue.

Malicia : Oh oui c'est magnifique.

Logan : Content que tu l'aimes.

Malicia : On devrait y aller non.

Logan : Non on va attendre au pire on arrêta dans un motel.

Malicia : D'accord.

Logan passa son bras sur son épaule. Malicia mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Logan et regarda la vue.

Scott était parti parler avec Jean tandis que Bobby partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Scott : Jean je voudrais m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passé ce matin.

Jean : Je te pardonne mais pk tu m'as parlé de ta moto.

Scott : Car Logan est parti avec et Malicia l'as suivi.

Jean : Quoi elle a finalement dit à Logan ses émotions.

Scott : De quessé

Jean : Elle aime Logan.

Scott : Alors pk elle sort avec Bobby.

Jean : Elle ne sort plus avec Bobby.

Scott : ce n'ait pas ce que pense Bobby.

Jean : Quoi il pense qu'ils sortent encore ensemble. Là ils ont un gros problème.

Scott : Tu l'as dit. Que fais t'on

Jean : Rien pour l'instant. Bobby ne comprendrait pas.

Dans sa chambre, Bobby méditait un plan pour se venger de Wolverine. Sa seule idée, jusqu'à maintenant était de kidnapper Malicia quand ils reviendrait et de l'emmener loin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aime de nouveau. Mais Malicia ne se serait sur ment pas laisser faire aussi facilement et Logan l'aurait sans doute défendu. Dans le plus profond de son être, il éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour elle, mais il souhaitait qu'elle soit heureuse et si son bonheur était avec Logan, il devrait l'accepter. Il sorti la photo de Wolverine qu'il avait encore dans sa poche et lui gela le visage. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Bobby: Entrez!

Jean: Salut! Je te dérange?

Bobby: Non, ça va.

Jean: Scott m'a dit pour Malicia. Elle tient beaucoup a toi, mais peut-être pas comme toi tu tient à Elle. Laisse le temps à la poussière de retomber et tu verras ce qui va arriver.

Bobby: Comment fait tu pour que ça marche toujours avec Scott. Ça fait longtemps que vous sortez ensemble et vous ne vous êtes jamais séparé. Pourquoi moi et Malicia ça ne marche pas. Je l'aime!

Jean: Tu aime Malicia, mais peut-être que ce n'ais pas la même chose pour elle.

Bobby: Alors pourquoi elle a sortie avec moi?

Jean: Certaine questions reste sans réponses. Mais rappelle toi que ce n'ait ni sa faute, ni celle de Logan et encore moins la tienne. Il faut que je te laisse le professeur Xavier veux me voir. Tu vas t'en remettre?

Bobby: Oui! Merci.

Logan fit redémarrer la moto et offrit à Malicia de la conduire. Elle accepta avec joie et ils roulèrent jusqu'à un petit motel pas très loin.

Malicia était partie prendre un bain et Logan réfléchissait depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Il fixait le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas ce qui le prenait d'aimer une personne aussi jeune, mais son attirance pour Malicia avait toujours été forte, sans raison précise. Quand Malicia sortie de la salle de bain, il se leva d'un bond et lui dit en l'assoyant de force:

Logan: Malicia il faut que tu sache…

Malicia: Oui?

Logan: Je… je… n'ai Jamais vraiment…

Malicia: Tu vas y arriver, Respire

Logan: …je …JE T'AIME MALICIA!

Elle s'approcha de lui et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et lui, mit les siens autour de ses hanches. Dans leurs élans de passions, ils tombèrent sur le lit moelleux. Logan glissa lentement ses mains le long des hanches de sa compagne jusqu'à son dos. Malicia lui frottait lentement les épaules et les omoplates. Elle lui retira son chandail sans trop de difficulté. Logan lui embrassait le cou et les épaules avec tendresse. Il glissa sa main droite sous la robe de nuit de Malicia. Sans résistance elle le laissa aller plus loin que Bobby ou tout autre chum qu'elle avait eu, car elle l'aimait vraiment. Logan murmura à son oreille:

Logan: Je t'aime!

Malicia: Moi aussi je t'aime!

Alors, Wolverine enleva son pantalon et enlaça passionnément sa tendre compagne. Soudain, il s'affaiblit. Il réussit à se retirer de l'étreinte de Malicia qui, pendant un court instant, avait perdu le fil de sa concentration et qui commençait à absorber son énergie. Il suffoquait à ses côtés en regardant le plafond. Malicia agit rapidement, réussi à inversé le processus et lui rendit ses forces et même un peu plus. Elle pleurait.

Malicia: Je… je suis désoler… je ne voulais pas… c'était un accident….

Logan: Ne pleure pas, ça peut arriver un moment d'égarement, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Malicia: Jamais je ne voudrais te faire mal.

Logan: je sais… je sais.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle appuya sa tête sur sa poitrine et ils s'endormirent.

À l'institue.

Tornade: Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Malicia? Je devais l'entraîner avec le x-jet, mais je ne la trouve nul part.

Scott: Elle est avec ma moto.

Tornade: Pourquoi il est bête comme ça? Il a mangé de la vache enragée?

Jean: Non mais si j'était toi j'éviterais de prononcer les mots Malicia, Logan, moto ou cuba devant Bobby et Scott.

Tornade: quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ici?

Kitty: J'ai entendu dire que Logan et Malicia avait prit la moto de Scott et étaient partit pour Cuba. Ensemble… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Tornade: QUOI!!… je veux dire… quoi! Logan et Malicia… Mais… Non…Vraiment?

Kitty: j'ai été aussi surprise que toi. Je croyais que tu aurais été un peu plus triste. Tu semblais beaucoup apprécié Logan.

Tornade: Qui ça moi… mais non voyons. Qui t'as dit ça … je … je … il faut qu' j'y aille.

Tornade partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Logan avait toujours été très beau à ses yeux, mais elle avait toujours su qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle s'endormit sur ses tristes pensées. Un gros chat orange vint la réveiller. Il lui avait sauté sur le ventre. Elle sursauta en le voyant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Soudain le chat prit un aspect plus étrange. Il devint bleu et ensuite, une femme.

Tornade: Mystique? Comment est-tu entré? Part immédiatement!

Mystique: Je ne suis qu'une vision. Tu rêve et je suis là pour te remettre les idées en place.

Tornade: Mes idées sont bien ranger où elles doivent être. Je n'est pas besoin de toi. De plus pourquoi es-ce que je rêverait de toi à la place de… je ne sais pas… disons Charles Xavier?

Mystique: Parce que ton subconscient à décider de me prendre moi comme image. Alors, la petite Ororo aime un homme déjà pris. Depuis quand?

Tornade: Je sais pas, je crois que c'est depuis que Jean avait… enfin… nous avions passé du temps ensembles et quand j'ai su qu'il aimait Malicia… j'ai été comme poignarder.

Mystique: Mais qu'es-ce qui te fait dire que c'était l'homme de ta vie. Il y a plusieurs autre poissons dans l'océan, il suffit d'être patiente… de plus Hank Mc coy n'est pas mal non plus… il t'apprécies comme tu est, il est sportif, intelligent, cultiver…

Tornade: Bleu

Mystique: aimais-tu Wolverine parce qu'il n'était pas bleu ou parce que c'était ton ami? Il faut que tu sache regarder au-delà des apparences physiques. En plus… je suis bien bleu moi… à tu quelque chose contre ça?

Tornade: Non… dans le fond tu a peut-être raison. Il est très gentil et tout. Un idéal… Bleu.

Un tonnerre fit trembler le manoir et Ororo sortit de son sommeil. Elle s'assit sur son lit et médita longuement son rêve dans sa tête.

Kurt sorti de la salle de bain en sifflant. Il avait enroulé une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. En entrant, il vit Kitty qui fouillait dans son tiroir à sous-vêtement.

Kurt: Tu cherches quelque chose?

Kitty (surprise): Kurt…? Mais…. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là.

Kurt: Rien je viens juste passer du temps dans ma chambre. Je te retourne la question.

Kitty (paniquée): Bien…. Heu… je… je cherchais mes clés.

Kurt leva un sourcil.

Kitty: Comme elles n'ont pas l'air d'être ici… je vais partir… salut!

Kurt: ouais!

Il ferma la porte après que l'intruse soit ressortie. Kitty sentait la panique laisser la place à la honte. Ses joues étaient encore rougies et elle respirait plus rapidement. " J'ai eu chaud" pensa-t-elle. Tabata vint la rejoindre dans le couloir.

Tabata: Alors tu l'as eu? Tu a réussi à lui voler son caleçon léopard?

Kitty: Non il m'a surpris avant.

Tabata (qui rie): Je savais que tu en serais pas capable. Par ici la monnaie. Tu me dois 10$ pas moins.

Kitty mit les 10$ dans la main de Tabita et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle s'élança sur son lit en soupirant. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un soupir de déception pour avoir perdu son argent, mais plutôt à un soupir de soulagement. Elle était contente que Kurt ne lui ait pas posé plus de question pour la rendre plus mal à l'aise. Elle repensa à ce qui venait de ce passer avec précision pour être sûr de pouvoir raconter cette histoire à Malicia quand elle reviendrait. Elle revit mentalement: le visage lisse, doux et bleu de Kurt, son torse musclé encore trempé, ses longs cheveux mouiller qui lui collaient au cou, ses beau yeux en amande qui la fixait. Soudain elle arrêta de penser. Ses yeux devinrent gros comme des balles de golf, sa respiration se coupa.

Kitty (inquiète): ho non… ho non… serais-je en train de… tomber amoureuse de lui?…. non! C'est impossible! Je ne peux pas… j'avais jamais remarquer à quel point il était séduisant. HA! NON… pas ça!

Elle sortit en courant de sa chambre, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle espérait y trouver des médicaments contre la folie, car elle croyait qu'elle était folle, ou encore du poison si le reste ne fonctionnerait pas. Bobby entra à son tour et la surpris avec un flacon d'anti-dépresseurs.

Bobby: est-ce que ça va?

Kitty se retourna en cria, à cause de la surprise.

Kitty: Attend je vais te répondre quand mon cœur aura recommencer à battre.

Bobby: qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça dans les mains?

Kitty (sarcastique): et bien comme tu vois je vais en prendre pour me calmer.

Bobby: tout va bien? C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler sur un ton sarcastique. Pourquoi la Kitty si joyeuse et pleine de vie que tu es habituellement veut-elle prendre des médicaments contre la dépression?

Kitty (bête): mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. Qui est mieux placé que moi pour savoir comment je vais et là, je sais que si je prend pas tout de suite ses petites pilules, je vais devenir folle.

Kurt, passant par là pour aller se chercher un casse-croûte à la cuisine, vit Bobby et Kitty. Pour être gentil et parce qu'il était de bonne humeur, il décida d'aller les saluer.

Kurt: Salut Bobby, Salut Kitty.

Kitty (surprise et qui fait tomber les médicaments partout): KURT!!!!

Elle ramassa rapidement deux petites pilules sur le sol et le traversa pour atterrir dans le salon.

Bobby:Elle est bizarre c'est temps-ci.

Kurt:Parle moi en pas, ce matin je l'ai surpris qui fouillait dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtements.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et Bobby sorti pour aller écouter la télévision.

Ororo se contemplait dans le miroir. Ses longs cheveux blancs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules foncées. Elle essayait de se décider sur le fait d'aller, ou non, tenter sa chance avec le professeur MC Coy. Elle saisit un élastique noir qui traînait sur le bord du lavabo et se fit une queue de cheval toute simple. Elle respira un bon coup et vêtue de vêtements assez sexy, elle descendit dans la cuisine à sa recherche.

Ororo: Quelqu'un aurait-il vu le professeur MC Coy?

Tabata: Non, mais il devrait être dans son labo, il y est tout le temps.

Ororo: merci.

Elle alla d'un pas assurer vers le laboratoire. Elle entra silencieusement et retrouva l'homme bleu qui observait quelque chose au microscope.

Hank: Ororo! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

Ororo(voix sensuelle): Oh, je passais dans le coin et je me demandais si tu avait besoin de quelque chose.

Hank (concentrer): de quoi aurais-je besoin?

Ororo (mielleuse): je sais pas. Un sandwich, un verre d'eau, un rendez-vous…

Hank (concentrer): hum…

Il leva la tête pour savoir si il avait bien compris.

Hank: Un quoi??

Ororo: Un rendez-vous!

Hank: Mais avec qui??

Ororo (sarcastique): Il se peut bien que se soit avec moi.

Hank resta surpris quelque seconde. Il regarda les grands yeux noirs de la jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était belle. Pas seulement extérieurement, mais en cet instant, sous tous les angles possibles.

Hank (bafouillant): heu… bien… oui… si tu veux…

Ororo (fière d'elle): Parfait! Un restaurant ça te dirais?

Hank: j'aimerais bien, mais… je risque d'effrayer les gens.

Ororo (en riant): Oui c'est vrai. Alors un cinéma, dans le noir personne ne verra ton… poils.

Hank: Je ne dis pas non. Choisi le film et viens me voir pour me dire les heures.

Ororo caressa le doux pelage de l'homme bleu, lui sourit et sortie de sa démarche sensuelle. Kitty se promenait partout dans la maison pour se concentrer et comprendre ce qui lui arrive envers Kurt .Tout à coup elle fonça dans Kurt (qu'elle surprise), elle tomba sur les fesses il lui donna la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Kurt : Ça va Kitty ?

Kitty : Euh… oui pourquoi cette question ?

Kurt : Bien depuis quelque jour tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Kitty : C'est juste un peu de fatigue ça va passer, t'inquiète.

Kurt : Si tu le dis, ben à la prochaine.

Kitty : C'est ça à la prochaine. (Murmurant) ouf, j'ai eu chaud un peu plus et je perdais la parole.

Elle repartit en quête de ce que son cœur voulait vraiment. Jean devait convoquer tous les étudiants pour un entraînement dans la salle des combats. Ils arrivèrent tous simultanément. Ils découvrirent Scott, Jean, Tornade, Le fauve et le professeur Xavier.

Tabata : Que faisons nous ici Professeur ?

Charles : Et bien vous avez un entraînement dans la salle de combat

Kitty : Encore, on en n'a eu un hier

Scott : Nous savons, mais vous devez apprendre à contrôler vos pouvoirs à la perfection.

Kurt : Kitty arrête de chialer .Ok c'est eu qui décide et non toi.

Kitty : OK j'arrête boss.

Kurt lui fit une grimace et elle y répondit en faisant de même. Tout les autres levèrent la tête en signe de contestation. Bobby s'approcha des deux et leur murmurent de se la fermer et d'écouter les professeurs. Ils se calmèrent et écoutèrent le professeur Xavier donner ces explications.

Charles : Comme je le disais, vous avez un entraînement à faire .Aujourd'hui il va se passer dans une base secrète de Magneto, vous allez devoir arrêter la bombe avant qu'il ne la lâche sur la maison blanche. Il y a des questions.

Tous : Non.

Jean : Donc rentré à l'intérieur et attendez que la simulation commence.

Kurt : On est vraiment obligé.

Scott : OUI ALORS TOUT LE MONDE ENTRER.


End file.
